The flooring of certain buildings needs underground channels for heating or for conductions, such as electric lines. Some buildings are built with underfloor heating by means of hot water circulation; many industrial buildings must lay underfloor electric cables to supply electricity to certain workplaces; and in industrial animal farms, underground ducts are needed for the disposal of faeces and drain cleaning water. For example, in the case of industrial animal farms, floors are currently provided with grids, generally wooden or metal, mounted between the girders and columns, over an underground pit.
These floors make cleaning tasks much easier compared to other floors used previously, as animal urine and faeces fall through the grid to the underground pit where they are collected.
The grids of these floors are easily cleaned with pressure water, but other hygienic problems arise, as animals are permanently over the pit, inhaling the gases emitted by the accumulated faeces in the pit.
Cleaning and disinfecting the pit is another problem of this type of floor. As the pit has an elevated surface and a large amount of manure accumulates inside, even if pressure water is driven through the upper grid, it only cleans certain areas and does not scale the dry manure crust stuck to the walls of the pit.